


Five Minutes To Midnight

by myownway



Series: Somewhere In Neverland [3]
Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M, New Year, jack and alex have children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myownway/pseuds/myownway
Summary: Jack, Alex and the twins celebrate new years eve together
Relationships: Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth
Series: Somewhere In Neverland [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082369
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Five Minutes To Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> I really needed a little Jalex fluff right now and couldn't resist some family fun, also might make this into a little mini series, thoughts?

“Daddy,” Jack jumped at the sound of his daughter's voice. He was certain that she was deep asleep by now just like her brother. “Sorry daddy,” She said and Jack knew that she was smiling, a similar smirk that Alex would tease him with. 

“What are you doing awake monkey?” Jack asked, he set his guitar down and turned to his daughter. At four years old, Amelia Gaskarth-Barakat was the cutest kid in the world, well at least that’s what Jack thought, well one of two cutest kids in the world. But maybe Jack was biased, but Alex believed it too, so maybe not. 

“Is papa not here yet?” She asked quietly. 

“No, but he should be on his way soon.” Jack smiled and held his arms out and she instantly rushed into them. 

“I thought we was going to watch the fireworks together.” Amelia whispered. 

“And we are.” Jack smiled. “I’m going to wake you and Ethan up right before it’s on.” 

“Well, can i stay awake?” Amelia asked and Jack couldn’t say no, he probably should say no, but he couldn’t. 

“Just this once.” Jack smiled. 

Jack sat back on the sofa and Amelia cuddled in next to him, she reached down and grabbed his guitar and Jack helped her hold it. “Going to play something?” Jack asked, and even though the guitar was way too big for her hands, she did her best to play a few chords and then handed it back to Jack. “You’re getting really good,” Jack beamed at her. 

“Thanks.” She smiled and tugged her pink star covered dressing gown around her more. 

“Was Ethan snoring when you woke up?” Jack asked and Amelia laughed and nodded her head against his shoulder. 

Jack grabbed his phone from the side as it beeped and he smiled, “Papa is on his way.” Amelia cheered at that and clapped her hands. Being a doctor meant that Alex worked all kinds of hours and they were especially busy at the hospital this time of year. Jack was just grateful that they had a few days off together. He loved being home with the children, but sometimes he missed the adult company. 

“Should I wake up Ethan? We only have…” She turned to look at the clock and counted on her fingers, “Twenty minutes till the fireworks?” She asked unsure. 

“Thirty, but good try.” Jack smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

“Give him ten more minutes, he’s cranky when he wakes up.” Jack chuckled. 

“Okay.” Amelia nodded. 

Within ten minutes the door opened and Amelia rushed to the door. A tired Alex walked in, his face lighting up when he saw his daughter. “Well hello there monkey, should you not be in bed?” Alex smiled, all thoughts of his hard day at work slipping from his mind and he picked her up swinging her around. 

“Daddy said I could wait up for you and then for the fireworks,” Amelia explained and pressed a big kiss to his cheek. “Did you be a hero today?”

“Always.” Alex smiled and he carried her over to the sofa and pressed a kiss to Jack’s forehead. “Hey you,”

“Hey yourself hero.” Jack winked and pressed his lips to Alex’s. 

“Where's Ethan?” Alex asked. 

“Snoring.” Amelia giggled.

“Why don’t you go wake him up and get your thick boots on? It’s almost time for the fireworks.” Alex smiled and Amelia ran upstairs excitedly.

“You okay? You look tired.” Jack said softly watching his husband of five years. 

“I’m looking forward to no alarm tomorrow.” Alex smiled, wrapping his arms around him. 

“Well, why don’t we let the kids stay up after the fireworks? Really tire them out so that they don’t wake up til at least seven.” Jack chuckled. 

“Sounds like a plan.” Alex hummed. After a ten hour shift, all he could think about was tucking the kids into bed and then curling up with his husband and going into the new year with a good night’s sleep. 

A few minutes later the silence was broken by feet bouncing down the stairs. Ethan was the complete opposite to Amelia, where Amelia was content to sit down and read or draw pictures, Ethan always had to be doing something physical. Every morning he was the first one out ready to feed the animals and run around their little farm. Jack couldn’t imagine being cooped up in the city with the twins. He was more than grateful for their little safe haven. 

“Daddy! Papa! It’s almost time for the fireworks.” Ethan grinned, his black hair a mess on top of his head. Jack chuckled and pulled him close and tried to run his fingers through it to tame it somehow, but it seemed to stick up even more at odd angles. 

“We need to get your boots and hat on, and your coat, it’s very cold outside.” Alex smiled. 

“I have mine on Papa.” Amelia hummed and kicked her feet out showing her pink fluffy boots. 

Ethan rolled his eyes at his sister and jumped up and grabbed his wellies, stuffing his feet into the plastic boots that were covered in dinosaurs, he even pulled on his grey beanie, his fringe sticking out. Jack couldn’t help but think of how much his son looked like Alex. 

“Daddy we haven’t got long. You better make us our hot chocolates.” Amelia grinned. “I can help you.” 

“Well as long as you can help.” Jack smiled and took his daughter's hand and she led the way to the kitchen. 

“Papa do you think the goats will be scared of the fireworks?” Ethan asked as he wrapped his coat around himself. 

“No, I think they will be okay. We put the calmers in there for them, and we gave them extra treats.” Alex smiled. 

“Okay, good.” Ethan nodded and he bounced a little where he was standing. 

“Shall we wait outside? Get the good spot?” Alex winked and Ethan nodded and rushed to the door, Alex helped him open it and they stood on the steps. Their neighbours did a huge fireworks display every year and luckily the farm house had an amazing view. 

“What did you do today then?” Alex asked as Ethan jumped up and down on the steps. 

“We went to the park and then to the lake and to the shops and then we saw Grandpa and he gave us some money notes.” Ethan grinned. 

“Did you say thank you?” Alex smiles.

“Of course and then we came home and drew cards to say thank you and we will take them to him tomorrow,” Ethan nodded. 

“Well that sounds like a really good plan.” Alex grinned, maybe the twins could stay over so he and Jack could have the night together. It felt like forever since he had a night alone with his husband. 

Jack and Amelia came out with four mugs of hot chocolate, Alex told Ethan to sit down and he did and Jack handed it to him carefully. Amelia sat beside her brother, her head resting tiredly against his shoulder and Jack and Alex sat behind them. 

They all stared up at the sky looking at the stars, Alex occasionally naming constellations and telling little stories that his kids were absorbed in. Jack's phone beeped and he grinned. “Ten second countdown.” He declared excitedly sounding so much like Ethan when he was excited. 

The family of four started to count down from 10, and when they got to one they all screamed happy new year just as the fireworks started. Ethan and Amelia were cheering excitedly at every colour they saw and Jack grinned, he was so in awe of his children that it made his heart physically ache. Alex wrapped an around his waist pulling him closer. 

“Happy new year husband.” Alex grinned, and even though they had been married for over five years he couldn’t believe how lucky he was, and he fell in love with him even more every day. 

“Happy new year husband.” Jack giggled pressing a kiss to Alex’s lips. 

“Gross.” Ethan giggled as he looked up at them. The twins put their mugs of hot chocolate on the steps and ran up and joined the cuddle, Jack picking up Amelia and Alex picking up Ethan. 

Jack grabbed his phone and they took an excited selfie of them all grinning like crazy into the screen, then a little video of them shouting happy new year. 

“Happy new year Daddy, Happy new year Papa.” Ethan yawned and he pressed a kiss to both of their cheeks before cuddling more into Alex. 

“Let’s go put a film on in the big bed yeah?” Jack suggested and Amelia nodded against him and the four of them walked into their house, all feeling the love and warmth of their family and as Alex looked at Jack they were both thinking the same thing; they couldn’t wait to celebrate many more holidays like this together with their perfect little family.


End file.
